Arms
by lokfan323
Summary: This was a prompt given to me by my friend. Basically about a certain someone's death.


**Arms **

Tears streamed down her face like a river flowing into the river. Life was a cruel fate. All odds were against her and she wanted to disappear. Did god hate her? Had she ever done anything wrong? Why? Was it possible to turn back the clock and redo all the wrongs in life. Now I'm being selfish, she thought. He died for her and just wishing he come back would only dishonor his actions. I was the monster. It's not fair. Why was losing a love one so hard? I'm so lost right now, so confused of how I should even continue. My tears were really pouring now. Soon, something in me snapped.

I started to cry and wail, call out his name. My stomach was in knots and my eyes hurt but I didn't stop. No matter how much it hurt, I wouldn't stop. I felt as though I really deserved this pain. How could he leave? How could he do this to me? He said he stay by my side. "Promises are meant to be broken huh?" No reply. Of course. Cause the world was against me. I was on my knees trying to keep from just falling onto the cold coble steps. He loved to do this to me. Torturing me and breaking my heart almost to the point where I couldn't bear it. The fire inside of me burned out and it was a darkness. A cold silent darkness that overtook me. I could never smile again. The rain started to come down hard but I didn't care. I all I wanted was to be by his side.

"Hey. You okay?" I was so startled to hear his voice. Well let's see. The love of my life died because I couldn't protect him. I'm here sobbing my heart. It's raining and I still wouldn't go in so yup, I'm just fine. But I couldn't tell him. I had to be strong for him. For him. The words echoed inside my head. I wiped my tears.

"I'm fine. Just fine," I tried to say but it was more of a muffle. My tears showed and the sadness in my voice was a dead giveaway. Who knew it was so hard to talk.

"Look I know you're not okay. I can see it in your eyes. I'm sad too. Just keep trying. Okay?" Keep trying. Sometimes that's not enough. Trying sometimes will not get you what you want. Hell, because I _**tried**_ he ended up dead. What more does he want?

"I'll be fine, just leave."

"I don't think so."

"Go."

"You're going to get sick-"

"GO! JUST GO! LEAVE ME BE! LEAVE ME TO SOAK IN MY OWN MISERY!" I screamed. I was so mixed up and confused. I felt sad, angry, depressed, cold, lost. I just let it out. I regretted it. Bolin looked shocked. "Look I'm so-"

"No, you need time, I see. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." And with that, he walked off. Now I see. God was trying to tell me, see. When you let your emotions take over your actions, you end up hurting not only yourself but others. I get it. I'm head strong and emotional. If only I had known that sooner. I started to cry again. "I should die," I whispered. Then I felt arms around me. The same that held me at a time of despair. "Is it really you?" It couldn't be. He was-

I heard a faint voice but I was audible. "Shhh. Calm down."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Why not? I hate myself."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"You tried and that's all I could ever ask for. At least I got to live the last of my life with you and knowing your safe and in good hands. Promise me you'll live on."

"But-"

"No buts. Answer." Then I started to cry again. How was he so forgiving? I did _this_ to him. And yet he forgave me.

"How is it you can forgive so easily? I'm a monster."

"Your no monster. We all have are times, mine just came sooner."

"I don't know If I could live on."

"Why not?"

"What is there to live for?"

"Look at me," I could feel one of his arms reach for my chin and make me stare directly into the ghostly figure. "Live on for family. For the others you love. For the ones who you should protect. The city, the world. And even though I'm gone, live on for me." Live on for him. Live on for him. That's just what'll do. I slightly nodded my head. I felt his lips lightly press on mine and everything disappeared. I still the remember the feel of his arms when they were wrapped around me. How safe I felt. How he was so strong. How he would pull me close. How he whisper to me I my ear. His breathe tickled mine. The way he made my life. He made me feel like the only one in the world. He was the greatest thing that ever happened in my life. I looked up to see that the rain had stopped. The dark clouds had disappeared to be replaced with white fluffy ones and the glowing sun. The light blue that spread across the sky like a canvas. I saw a sharp stick and grabbed it. I used it to engrave the words that would keep me living. The hope, the belief. I walked off. On the grave it read:

Mako 1935-1954

Here lived the beloved Mako who

Will be remembered by friends, family, and lovers

And at the bottom it read:

Live on for Mako

Those were the words that will give me courage every day. "Live on for Mako," I whispered as I walked back home.

**So what do you guys think? I know that I haven't written anything in a while but I've been lazy and busy (if anyone cared which I highly doubted). Since I wasn't writing, my good friend gave me a prompt and had me sit down and write this. So if you like this, you should thank "Keep calm. We have hulk."**

**Well Bye**

BTW: This is lokfan323's friend, "Keep Calm. We Have Hulk." My pal here is indeed really lazy, so I have a favor to ask of all you wonderful LoK fanfic readers out there: REVIEW. It makes her think people actually care, and if you care, then she cares (hopefully). It always makes me glad for her when I find reviews on her stories.

This prompt was brought to me by the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri. Thank her for her wonderful music.


End file.
